Peace that trenscends all
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: What if that Feldt had secret feelings for Setsuna and only had a sisterly affection with Lockon, and what do you get when you team up a boy who wants the downfall of his old country and another boy willing to help him if he promises that it is for peace. You get britannians getting their collective asses handed to them.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello People of earth and all who inhabit it, I am here to put out my new third story, Peace that transcends all. This is a showing of both Lelouch and setsuna. Before you say anything, Yes Kallen is paired with Setsuna, I'm also thinking about giving him a second girl, or just give him three, but three others is going to be my maximum, if it comes to how I feel, but setsuna will have at least one other girl besides Kallen. For Lelouch, I'm thinking Shirley, and maby C.C., kind of iffy on C.C., but Shirley and Lelouch is a definite. Now for my alter ego Shadow Crimson Exia.**

**Shadow: Hello, I'm here to tell others that I'm here telling you all to check out my Oc centric crossover story of Naruto and Assassins creed, I'm the only Oc though. and if you still have the time check out the X-men prototype crossover, Basicly Alex is a mutant, and My creator, shall start going down the prototype storyline a bit.**

**Me: Well I don't own Gundam 00, nor Code Geass, and now for the description, YAY! What if during the battle at the end of the first season Setsuna emitted to much GM particles. What if that Feldt had secret feelings for Setsuna and only had a sisterly affection with Lockon, and what do you get when you team up a boy who wants the downfall of his old country and another boy willing to help him if he promises that it is for peace. You get britannians getting their collective asses handed to them. To make sure we are all clear, Setsuna will travel to the code geass world, and yes he will use Exia.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Gundam talking)**

"_Dimensional rift talking"_

**Good bye for now**

As Setsuna drifted in space, with his Gundam Exia in critical level he was thinking of one thought and that is _'Why now.' _His mind in inner turmoil, trying to find out why this all happened. He sat there in his cockpit, losing strength fast, his will deteriorating, as he closed his eyes he heard a familiar voice.

"_So thats it. You're just going to give up that easily." _Setsuna's eyes abruptly opened and gazed at the face of his dead, friend. _"Lo... Lockon, how are you here, where am I and what is all this about." _There stood Lockon still in his green space suit and that damned eye patch on his right eye and that friendly smile on his face.

"_Setsuna I don't have much time left, but I'm here to tell you to not give up. I couldn't bring a change to this broken world, hell I doubt anyone else could, but you Setsuna, must try no matter what, you must do what I failed at and bring peace. I trust in you to carry on my dream and to continue forward Setsuna, but for that to happen you have to return back to the conscious world." _

Setsuna faded out of the colorful void and seen Lockon's smile for the last time, then he faded out completely. _"I hope you can bring peace to not only this world Setsuna, but to the other world as well. I hope your plan works Eola, for Setsuna's sake." _Just like that the parallel dimension faded as well.

**Back to the Cockpit**

Setsuna's eye's opened slowly and seen he was back in his cockpit. The flower that Feldt gave him was slowly drifting away. In all the destruction it was the only thing that remained unscared. Setsuna Reached for the glass container that held the flower that reminded him of his home Kurugest. With his limited strength he grabbed the flower and placed it back in his lap.

He Adjusted his Gundam a bit and check the damage report. "Everything is at critical level, at this rate, Exia won't be able to go longer, he took one glance at the flower in his lap and then he remembered what Lockon said _"I trust you to carry on my dream and continue on Setsuna." _ He felt that the world was on his shoulders at the moment, but he didn't care he would still go on no matter how damaged and battered he and his gundam are.

"I won't give in, I will still fight, for the a better world. FOR I AM GUNDAM!" Exia GN particles were generating at a faster rate than normal. In the distance on the escape shuttle, the remaining members of Celestial being were watching the scene before them, Sumeragi had on faint smile and whispered "Good luck Setsuna, if anyone can do it you can." Then we have the engineer Ian vasta, who had on a solemn face, knowing that it would take a miracle for Exia to come out of this. Then his wife Linda was next to Feldt, she was trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry Feldt, Setsuna is a good pilot, he will get out of this fight alive." Feldt just nodded her head wind was in deep thought. _'Setsuna, you better come back, you promised me you will, and I really don't want that promise broken. For through all the strife, you were the one to bring that small signal of hope, even when I first seen you I knew you were someone special, and after seeing how you gone through all this and your previous life, my feelings grew, so please return back to me Setsuna, return safely."_

_**(Back to Setsuna)**_

Setsuna saw Graham Aker, the gundam upses pilot. "Well, well, looky at what we got here. Just the gundam I was looking for." Graham felt that he was now able to avenge his fallen comrades, then he looked at the nearly broken hatch and seen the face of the kurugest boy in the cockpit.

"Well I knew there was something special about you boy, but enough chit chat. This ends right here right now!" Graham readied his sword and to a stance with his Modified Flag. A frown then formed when he seen the state of Setsuna's Gundam. "It seems your Gundam has taken a heavy toll boy. There won't be any honor if I defeat you while you're in that state, but still, I have to dispatch you, even if this will be less eventful than what I hoped for."

"Even in this state, Gundam and I will win, no matter what the cost. For Exia and I are one, and I will bring peace with his help. Get ready Graham Aker. For here I come!" Setsuna charged at the flag with the sudo GN drive. His laser sword drawn from its sheath. Graham's face held a maniacal grin.

"Well then, then come at me Gundam! Show me what you got." Graham drew his blade and just like Setsuna he charged in ready to give this attack all he got. "Trans-Am!" both pilots mobile suits glowed a reddish color and red plus green particles were scattering and emitting strange energy fluctuations, but neither cared.

**Back with the others**

Feldt was sobbing when she seen the two began to charge at the one another, Linda held Feldt close to her and rubbed her back to help calm her down. Linda's gaze shifted to one of the screens that projected Exias GN particle dispersal, "What the, Exia is dispersing a large amount a GN particles." "Hon, that happens when Trans-Am is activate," "I know Ian, but this is larger than the dispersal rate Trans-Am usually uses."

The others crowded around the monitor and checked their charts from the previous times that Trans-Am was used. "How is this possible. Even the sudo GN drive that flag has is dispersing an abnormal amount of Particles." As they all stood there they were all wondering what this means for not only Setsuna or Graham, but themselves as well.

**With setsuna**

**(Keep going forward Setsuna, do it for all of humanity.) **Setsuna listened to the voice that came from nowhere, he kept charging, paying no mind to the others that were looking upon them in an awestruck state. The two combatants struck repeatedly at each other, neither backing down.

Graham dodged Setsuna's beam sword, and swiftly slashed off the left leg of exia, what he didn't expect, was for the GN particles surrounding the missing leg and replacing it. "So, this is the power of Gundam huh. WELL THEN THE MORE THE MERRIER!" **(Setsuna duck now.) **Setsuna reacted quickly and dodged Graham's slash.

'_Who is that talking to me? Where is he, and how does he now when Graham is about to attack?' _ **(Setsuna don't be blind, I am your eternal partner, your sword to slash to a better world, I am Exia.) **Setsuna was shocked, and seemed to have been put in a paralysis state. His mind was trying to think of a rational reason as to why Exia seemed to be speaking to him.

**(Setsuna don't be confused, or else you will die on this battlefield, you know it to be true for I am a part of you. So except me, and together we shall become the greatest gundam ever!) **Setsuna nodded his head and charged on towards Graham with renewed faith and confidence. "I will fight with along side you Exia, and with your and my strength combined we will be able to change war into peace. For we are Gundam."

"Hmm, this is getting even more interesting, I guess the kid still has a few tricks up his sleeve. I guess this will be the final clash that decides it all, well at least, I will go down fighting a worthy adversary. HERE I COME GUNDAM, BECAUSE I WON'T GIVE UP!" Graham sped towards Setsuna, his blade out and ready to make the final swing.

As both charged at one another Exia was complete once more because of the GN particles that surrounded it and Setsuna. **(Lets go and change this world for the better Setsuna, for we are one, for we are truly the guardians of this world. We, are, GUNDAM!)**

"GRAHAM!" "GUNDAM!". The two combatants clashed and with that final attack, a bright light covered both of the combatants. _"What happened, did I die?" _**(No, we are still alive Setsuna. I believe we are in some kind of void, very strange.) **Setsuna looked on his monitors and checked if Graham was anywhere within the void.

"_There seems to be no sign of Graham anywhere. Any ideas on how we got here Exia?" _** (I believe it had something to do with the abnormal amount of GN particles that helped me gain a mind of my own, and Graham's mobile suit was producing a large amount of particles as well, and with or clash, we probably ripped a hole in the space time continuum and popped up in this empty void, and probably going to be spit up somewhere, in another universe.) **

"_What's the probability of us going back to our own universe?" _**(Calculating... an estimate of 0.0001% chance of us going back, but the chance of the others finding us is a bit higher, but I kind of doubt, that they will replicate the event that sent us here.) **

Setsuna let out a sigh and awaited both his and Exia's fate. A light then erupted from the void, and blinded Setsuna for awhile. It then died down, and all Setsuna seen was a jungle outside. "It seems we are in another universe Exia." **(Still, even if we are in an alternate earth, it is still our duty to bring peace, and that mission is still in effect, no matter what.) **

"You're right Exia, well I guess I better go out and check and see where we landed, have a nice rest." Setsuna powered down Exia and exited the cockpit and dressed in his civilian clothing. He left, hoping to find information on this new Earth.

**Well, there we go, I hope you guys like this story and Review on this story, and tell me the one to three other girls you want to see.**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your game boy**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hey there guys I want to say that last time I wrote my first chapter, I felt so good about it that I'm going to stick with this story, till I get enough votes on my poll for my first story X-men prototype, Basically, I can't choose whether or not Rouge should become one of the infected. Also incase anyone is wondering, Setsuna, will be helping Lelouch, and I forgot to put in the date he crashed in, sorry. Anyway here's Shadow!**

**Shadow: Ok people first thing first. I will not put in Marina Ismail, My creator and I hate her guts, we have rather seen Marina die during the G-00 movie, and some of you might be wondering, (Why is Setsuna going to have more than one girl?) Well Billy,... um I mean viewer, During the final battle, Feldt said that she cared for Setsuna and that the love he gives is too much for just her, so I took that and let him have 3 to 4 girls, one of them I already chosen who is Kallen, and befor you say anything, She wants a better world, and wants to be around people whom she cares about, same could be said about Setsuna. Well, here is Buddha to give out the description.**

**Buddha: Shadow 00 Exia does not own G00, nor Code geass, and I believe Marina shall be reincarnated as a toad, and one more thing, don't cause war, but bash on anime characters that deserve it. Like Sakura from Naruto, she is a pink haired she beast who is PMSing all the time.**

**ME: There you have it, wise words from a wise man.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Gundam talking)**

"_Dimensional rift talking"_

**New world, new hope.**

After three hours of searching for a town Setsuna finally spotted one, or at least a base of some kind. He dug into the duffel bag he packed and found his binoculars. He rose them up to his eyes and peered through them to try and see if there were any people around the now Identified fort. "Three guards at the front, two patrolling the buildings perimeters and one guard for each side."

Setsuna let out a soft sigh, he then reached for his bag once more and brought out his plastic bombs and his pistol. He placed his binoculars back into his duffel bag. he found a bush not to far away and hid the bag within it so that none of the guards would see it. He then gently slid down the hill he was on and stopped next to the wall.

He made it to the edge of the wall, wear at the next turn would be the three guards. He peaked over the corner and seen none of them were alert to his presence. He walked back to the center of the wall he was on he then placed one of his plastic bombs on the wall he was on and set the timer, he then ran around the wall and waited for the bomb to set off. He counted to three and then an explosion erupted a few feet away.

He then went around the corner and entered through the front of the base while the guards were surrounding the sight of the explosion. He was crouched low and seen a vent outside. He removed the metal plate and crawled in the ventilation and see if he could find a computer terminal to download any information it had on this strange world.

"There are very few guards in here, probably most went outside to inspect my distraction." As he continued onward, he noticed that the guards inside were mostly sleeping or slacking off. Setsuna didn't think much of it, and counted it as a lucky deal. Soon enough he found the computer terminal and removed the metal faceplate and jumped down hands first and done a backflip to land perfectly on his feet.

He seen a desk on the opposite side of the dark room and searched in the drewres for any thing that could have a password written on it. After what felt like a minute he pulled out a slip of paper and headed for the monitor. he typed in the password which is (Geass) as soon as the password was in he seen tons of info on some important information they were working on. He pulled out a flash drive and plugged it in the hole and downloaded all the files into his drive.

While it was downloading he heard a two men outside the door. "I don't know about you but I think that was some sort of decoy, and that the guy must be here somewhere." "Well if he is here, he would probably go down to the cells down stairs, but we haven't heard of anything so far. Come on let me get us a drink from the bar." "Fine, but I still think there is something off right now."

Setsuna looked at the monitor and seen that only five percent was downloaded. "I wonder, should I help those in the cells?" **(Setsuna, I know you are debating about this, but trust me and go and release the prisoners, they are somewhat the good guys.) **Setsuna let out a soft sigh and jumped up the ventilation shaft, he crawled in and made his way to another vent hall.

After what felt like half an hour he reached a vent that dropped off to the side. He took in a deep breath and followed the drop off point, he seen the cover so he tucked in his legs and flipped and extended his legs that were now facing the vent. He hit the vent face and landed in the crouched position. He looked around and seen he made it to a dimly lit cell block.

"Hey who's out there?" asked a man who was on the opposite side of the glass wall cell. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, he had deep brown skin color, and dark brown eyes that looked close to being black. His hair is short with the side's buzzed cut and the top a flat mohawk.

"Holy crap? You're just a kid? What the hell are you doing here?" Setsuna looked at the man in the eyes and calmly said "I'm here to help free you and anyone else imprisoned here." Setsuna placed a plastic bomb on the glass door and moved back, then the man moved back as well.

The bomb exploded and shattered the glass door, Setsuna then moved in the room and tried to release the man from the straight jacket. As he was trying to free the man the guy spoke to Setsuna. "Hey kid, nice work getting in here. As soon as you're done we need to then get to the computer and hit the release button to let the others out of their cells." "I already came from that room, and I got a drive that could help me with the doors."

Setsuna dug out small computer and and activated the drives hacking function. There were a few low level firewalls that blocked the main controller he was after. Setsuna easily breached the walls and connected to the jail cell doors and hit open. Automatically, each of the doors were opened and several inmates came out.

"Wow, thanks for the help kid, listen there is an underground tunnel that is used by the soldiers to do sneak attacks incase they were attacked." You finish with whatever you were doing and I'll free the prisoners, got it." Setsuna nodded his and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the ventilation shaft.

He slowly climbed up, making sure he didn't mess up his footing, because if he did then it would be a long climb back up. He finally reached a ledge and started to crawl through the vents, heading back to the computer terminal. After a minute of crawling he found the room and dropped down on the desk. He checked his drive and seen it downloaded the contents he needed, so he unplugged it and shut down the terminal and headed back up the vent.

He reached the fall point and dropped down, he done the same maneuver as last time and landed perfectly again, although this time more painful, without the metal vent face plate to help lessen the force of impact. He looked around and then heard a shout. "Hey kid down here, come on!" Setsuna nodded his head and seen a metal pole to slide down on.

He reached the underground entrance and seen the man whom he freed waiting there for him. "Hey, thanks for coming in here to help us kid, names Samuel Jackson (Yes thee Samuel Mother F***ing Jackson) by the way. What's your name kid." Setsuna didn't immediately respond, but he said it after a few seconds "My name is Setsuna F. Saia."

He heard the man chuckled a bit. "What's so funny about my name?" asked Setsuna while he and the man ran in the underground tunnel while the alarm raised. "Well you look like an Arab is all." Setsuna nodded his head and continued forward. He then stopped at a fork in the road not knowing what path to take. Samuel looked both ways and pointed them out.

"Left will lead us to our safety and the right will come out about ten yards east of the base." Setsuna's eyes got wide for a moment and looked at the man and then said to him"You keep going to the left. I have something about fifty yards east from the base that I can't allow them to take."

Samuel Looked into Setsuna's eyes and seen that those eyes didn't belong to some kid, instead they were the eyes of a man who went to war and seen all his good friends die in combat. He put a hand on Setsuna's right shoulder and said. "Go on kid and do what you have to. I hope we meet again, you're one hell of a trooper kid." With that said Samuel Took off to the left and Setsuna to the right.

Setsuna made it to the end of the tunnel and climbed up the ladder that was there. He seen the hatch and slowly opened it and seen he was clear, he quickly moved from the hole and made it to some bushes. A man then came by and looked to his left then to his right. He unzipped his pants and was ready to take a piss on the bush Setsuna was hiding at.

Setsuna than did the sensible thing and pulled the man over to his side and beat the piss right out of him. Setsuna then grabbed the man's gun and ran back to Exia. When he reached his destination he seen one man was already near it. Setsuna snuck around and fired the stole pistol he got from the unconscious guard he beaten up a moment ago.

A perfect head shot took the man down and so Setsuna ran towards Exia and waited for Exia's hatch to open. He then heard gunfire and knew it was the men he helped. As soon as Exia opened up he entered and sat back in his seat and powered up Exia. "Exia lets go we need to help those workers." **(Agreed, we need to hurry though.) **

Exia ascended from the ground and took flight and went towards the fighting. Setsuna looked down at the mobile suits down there and found that they seemed more simpler than the ones found back in his earth. in fact he was surprised that there were any mobile suits at all. "This just furthers my quest for a world without war. I will help those that oppose this. Exia can you gather any information from the drive about those mobile suits."

**(According to this they are called Sutherland and they were designed and developed after the conquest of Japan/Area 11, the RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways a refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the Glasgow's success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Japan. **

**Further, the Glasgow is designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and EU began seriously pursuing Knightmare design. Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind.)**

"What are these 'Knightmares' main look?" **(The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Land Spinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. Even though many of these improvements were passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades, the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit.)**

"So they are effective on land and can combat other Knightmares? Interesting, Exia get ready, we're going in." Setsuna launched towards the battle ground at high speeds. It landed heavily on the ground and dust covered the field. Both sides stopped to see the anomaly that interrupted the battle.

When the smoke cleared, they seen a strange Knightmare. It was white with a blue chest and shoulders, in the center was a green orb like thing and on its right is a shield with a blade attached to it, and no land spinners. The one thing that stuck out most was the metal cone on its back, that seemed to be spewing green energy.

Setsuna looked at the torn up battle field. some of the men on the field Setsuna recognized from the tunnel. To his left he seen Samuel with a pistol in hand, and he seemed to be contemplating on whether or not the new guy on the field was friendly or not.

Setsuna unleashed his GN Sword and Slashed at the nearest Sutherland. "The boggy is not Friendly. Shoot on sight!" yelled the lead Sutherland who brought up his gun and began to fire at Exia. Setsuna easily dodged the shots and then used the GN shields built in beam gun and shot at the lead Sutherland.

Corporal Sterling Seen the strange energy bullet come out of the strange Knightmares shield and so he hit the eject button and launched away from the Sutherland, and seen that it was completely destroyed. "What in blazes is happening? Soldiers forget about the rebels! Open fire on that machine!"

**(They cannot defeat us, we shall continue onward and become victorious. Setsuna attack.) **Setsuna thrusted towards the Sutherlands and with the GN sword he slashed at Sutherland, taking off the head and with another slash he took off the legs. Sutherlands then fired at once at the spot, hoping that their combined effort could take out Setsuna, and in the process dust kicked up and covered the area.

Setsuna sent Exia up in the air and activated the optimal camouflage function and hid up in the air. When the dust settled the Sutherlands were in a stupor, in the center was nothing and in the process they seen that there shooting took out some of their own men. "Men what is the situation on that mystery machine. Is it destroyed?" One of the newer recruits answered him.

"No sir, it seems it disappeared without a trace. and other bad news, we lost five men and the rebels are nowhere in sight." The Corporal slammed his hand on the control panels within the Sutherland's pod for it got wedged between some rocks. "Damn it. This day just gets better each second." The new recruit had on a puzzled look. "Really sir?" he asked. "NO YOU IDIOT! now go and gather the rest of the soldiers and get back to me and free me from this oven of a pod I'm in!" The recruit saluted and said

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that as soon as..." The call ended with the line going fuzzy. "Hey grunt, are you still there grunt." No reply came, then another voice came on the line. "Sir the Machine is back I repeat the machine is Bac..." "No, no, no, no. I got to get out of here." said the corporal as he has repeatedly kicking the hatch door trying to get free.

then he felt a short quake, he stopped completely, and holding his breath in fear. He felt the pod being left up, the back door was slowly being crushed in. He then heard metal being torn and seen it was from the back. He closed his eyes and awaited his fate. After a minute or so. He slowly opened his eyes and seen the clear blue sky. He slowly crawled out and looked around to see his surroundings, and what he saw was broken Knightmares all around him, along with some of his men gathering around.

"So they're all in that camp. Exia are you sure we should be allying with these rebels." **(Yes, you will to different places and be in different groups, but you shall end up in the preferred destination right in time to help out.) **"Understood, lowering optimal camouflage."

The rebels that were trapped in the facility were all singing songs and goofing around. Samuel though was meeting with a fellow Rebel leader Jason Voorhes. "And that's how we escaped Jason. All because of a kid and an unknown Knightmare." Jason looked at Samuel through the eye holes of his hockey mask and and sighed. "This is, confusing , well at least you're back in safe hands now," "Sir A Knightmare just landed outside the camp!" yelled a rebel.

Setsuna looked on at the men and women that were surrounding him. Setsuna then looked at a tent and seen that Samuel and a guy in a hockey mask was exiting from it. Setsuna lowered any weapons he has engaged and then opened the hatch.

The rebels waited for the machine to do something anything. They then seen the arm lower and the hatch open. They all had a pistol, cocked and ready to shoot at the foreign invader that disrupted their merriment. "Everyone lower your gun or else no party for anyone!" yelled out Samuel. Each rebel put their guns away and seen the hatch for the strange Knightmare open and it revealed to everyone's shock, a child.

Setsuna looked at the rebels and seen the shock on their faces, 'Probably didn't expect a child to be piloting a mobile suite.' Setsuna lowered himself down with the steel cable still keeping a steeled gaze on everyone. When he was near the ground he stepped off the cable and moved towards Samuel and the Hockey masked man.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come looking for us kid, but I suppose you want to talk in private." Setsuna nodded his head and went towards the tent he seen Samuel walk out of. The other two followed closely and the rest of the others went back to what they were doing, acting as if nothing happened.

When the two grown men entered the tent they seen Setsuna taking a seat and waiting for them. They both moved toward a seat and waited for the ice to break. After what felt like an hour of silence Samuel. "Exactly who are you kid, now I know you might of been in a few fights, bu8t to be able to pilot and advance machine like that got to have helped us for a reason."

Setsuna didn't move, he didn't blink, his head head then rose up and a steel gaze could be seen in his eyes. "You are correct, I do have an ulterior motive, but my reason is the same as yours, help out the people that are under the rule of Britannia that is as much I can tell you as of this moment."

Samuel nodded his head "Well it's nice to see we have a strong ally then, and so I would like to introduce you to Jason Voorhees." said Samuel as he motioned his hand towards the hockey masked guy. Setsuna nodded at him and turned his attention back on Samuel. "Look, just so you no, my stay here is temporary. I still have to go to other places to help out the cause over in there fronts. also I need to let Exia hide for awhile. So if you have any Knightmares I would gladly pilot it." Samuel rubbed his small beard and thought about this for a minute or two.

"Ok, so long as you help us we will not try anything and as for a knightmare. There is a warehouse nearby so we will be rade in there in two to three days, so get ready." After that Jason and Samuel both left to try and get in a few drinks. Setsuna looked beside him at a computer and seen the date and time. "2014 a.t.b June 4th, 12:37AM. I guess I still have some time left to help out."

Fade to black

**What will happen next, will our hero ever get back home, when is he going to meet Kallen, all these questions and more shall be answered next time on Dragon Ba,**

**Sorry about that I don't know how he got free, oh well. welp until next time everyone. Also leave a list of the other two or three girls you want setsuna to be paired up with.**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3 **_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Hello people of earth, your buddy is here and guess what? I've gotten the new Assassin's creed III and so far it is so raven! spent 18 hours straight for the game and I'm nearing the end. Well Billy, uum I mean viewer here is my alter ego and oc character also my co announcer Shadow Crimson Exia.**

**Shadow: Sup, I'm here to say the name's of people who reviewed this story and answer some of your questions, well the ones that I fell need explaining.**

**Akito89Lelouch**

**Izanagi God**

**Great Zero**

**Exiles Soul**

**Edboy**

**Zerophoenix00 (Sorry buddy no Fem. Lelouch, maybe next time If my creator decides to do an alt. version of this story.)**

**ME: Lastly a person I felt that actually got me to write this review answer thing Citricanon**

**ME: With Citricanon: I twisted it a bit actually, you see I needed to let people see how much Setsuna ment to Feldt so I twisted with the order of events, also Feldt won't be seeing Setsuna for awhile I decided to put the flower scene early just for the symbolism. As for the Trans-Am I'm sorry for that, that sort of came from nowhere and I forgot to check up the fight, and that Idea of the opposite Gn particles sending Setsuna to another universe sort of clicked in my mind, so if you want a bit of an excuse I think Ribbons could've given Graham's buddy Billy an advance Sudo GN drive for the sole purpose of testing the Gundam Meisters and to see if graham could become a forced Innovator. Also I thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made and I will get right on to fixing them.**

**Shadow: Just to tell you guys, If we owned Code geass Lelouch would've gotten three girls as well maybe four, but that fourth one is from the pits of my perverted mind , Shirley wouldn't have gotten killed, Lelouch would of been an awesome Ruler with three (Or four) queens and Rolo would have lived and married Nunnally and Suzaku would've joined Lelouch in the beginning and If I owned G-00 Marinna would of died with a nuke hitting her head and Feldt would've ended up with setsuna.**

**P.S. I'm about to pull a Heero Yuy on this chapter.**

**"Talking"**

**'**_**Thinking'**_

**(Gundam talking)**

**"**_**Dimensional rift talking"**_

**Falling Angel**

The schoolyard bell range throughout the campus and every student headed to the large white building as they walked by you can see that the students wore uniforms. The boys wore a black jacket that buttoned up to the left side and has gold trim on the sides and cuffs. The girls wore a faint yellow jacket that as well was trimmed in gold and underneath the jacket they wore a white shirt with a green tie and on the tie was the schools symbol and lastly a skirt that went to the mid thigh.

As they all rushed in no took notice of an arabian student lagging behind with a blank expression on his face. His heir wasn't neat like the other students his skin tone darker than the rest and his eyes a brownish chestnut. He stood at 5'10" and his age was 17. He looked upon the stair case, and then with a faint whisper he said "This is where I will help change this world." he walked up and entered the school that will scorn him and will try to break him, but to him it didn't matter, for he already knew what pain felt like and this school would never give out that pain to him.

The Britannian students were chattering amongst themselves talking about various topics then Milly Ashford walked out of the classroom for a moment and then re entered her room. She cleared her throat and with a powerful shout she said "Every one give me your attention!" the kids settled and then all made their way to there seats.

Milly had an a victorious smile and began to speak again, "Ok everybody we have a new student joining us. I want you to make sure he is felt welcome. You can come in now." The class turned their attention towards the door and waited to see the new comer. All but one who kept an air of ignorance and superiority, but still had that curiosity that everyone else seemed to be pouring out.

Setsuna took a calming breath and walked slowly to the door. He did a last minute check to see that the uniform was on right. Then with a blank expression he walked in the classroom, when he walked in the room he could see the reactions of the students clearly. Some held a curious glare, while he seen some girls blush and pretend that there shoes were the most important thing in the room. He was sort of surprised that none had pointed out that he looked arabian.

The teacher entered the room a second later and then motioned for Milly to exit the room. "You must be Mister Seiei I believe. Your seat is next to Lelouch. Lelouch please raise your hand." A boy with raven colored hair and violet colored eyes raised his hand, Setsuna made his way to the seat. He sat down then the teacher got started with her lesson, He took a quick glance at his neighbor and seen he was barely paying attention at all.

Setsuna took the time to check out the pamphlet that Milly gave him explaining the academies clubs and sports, and as a rule he needs to pick a club to participate in. 'I need to pick a club where I'll be able to slip in and out of when needed, so far none of these clubs seem like a good choice.' thought Setsuna.

Lelouch propping his head up with his left hand took a look beside him and seen his new seat partner looking over the clubs brochure with a scowl appearing from his face. "Seems to me he doesn't like much of the clubs, then again I guess it is hard to see something that seems remotely good, or an easy club to go in and out from, and it seems he is going for option two.'

Setsuna sighed a breath of defeat for only few would allow him to move in and out without notice. "Having trouble picking a class?" Setsuna looked over to his left and seen Lelouch was the one Speaking to him. Setsuna turned his head and replied "Yes, I'm mostly looking for a class that'll allow me to not be there completely." "Well lucky for you I am in a club that will suit you fine, if you're interested."

Setsuna Cocked an eyebrow to that and wondered why he offered, so he voiced his question. "Why are you recommending your club to me?" Lelouch smirked a bit and chuckled softly, so no one but he and Setsuna could here, "Well for starters, I believe an Arabian attending a Britannia school is pretty rare, and unlike the other students I'm not a racist, as well, you will be less specified as an Arabian and more as a heavily tanned Brit, if I were to recommend you to the club I'm apart of."

Setsuna closed his eye's and thought of the consequences of joining his club and as well as the pro's. After he completed his thoughts he turned to Lelouch, "You now, I believed I would get hateful glares from the students here, but instead they thought of me as one of them, only with a major tan. So long as I join you they'll keep thinking that. So as long as that I'm able to move freely within the club then I think we have a deal."

Lelouch brought out his hand "I accept the terms to your agreement, so long as you come with me on a little trip after this class?" Setsuna was confused for a moment, but he didn't dare show it to the student next to him. "What kind of trip?" Lelouch simply replied "We are going to find a chess game and see how good you are. If you win I'll get you in the club and allow you to come and go as I please, but should you lose, then you have to pay a hundred dollars."

Setsuna on the outside had an a blank expression but inside he was smirking and remembering all the times he and Tieria played against one another in chess. Setsuna rose his hand and took Lelouch's hand in his and shook it slowly. "You have a deal Lelouch." Lelouch just gave a smirk to this simply nodded.

After thirty minutes passed by Lelouch and a boy with blue hair came by and motioned for me to follow. As soon as we got going the blue haired boy introduced himself to Setsuna, "Hey there I'm Rivalz Cardemonde, I'm Lelouch's best bud, nice to meet you." "I'm Setsuna." then Setsuna turned his gaze up front. Rivalz had a puzzled look and was about to push further into Setsuna to get something out of him till Lelouch halted them with a hand.

"Ok we are near your bike Rivalz, now get out your keys and we'll make a break for it. Setsuna as soon as we get there I want you to go on the back of Rivalz motorcycle." Setsuna nodded his head and moved along with Rivals to his motorcycle. They only had two helmets so Setsuna was left without one.

The three then silently left, with Setsuna holding on to the sides of the bike instead of rivalz. The trio traveled for what seemed like fifteen minutes of driving they then stopped at a mansion like house, to which Setsuna thought as odd, he got off the back of the motorcycle

and walked up to Lelouch, "Why are we here?"

Lelouch simply smiled and said with a with a knowing voice "Why this is where you will be having your chess match." The three walked up the steps of the mansion, and entered through the front doors, and there was a table set up with a man with a blond mullet and a pointed beard with a red robe on.

The man looked at them with a smug smile on his face that was intensified with a scar that ran diagonally across his lips. "Well, well, if it isn't my most formidable foe Lelouch Lamperouge. I knew you would come back here and face me again." Lelouch let out a soft sigh and then with a bored tone said to the wealthy man.

"No, I'm here to let me good friend here have a whack at you. We made a deal, and in order for him to be the winner of our talk is if he beats you." The man looked at Setsuna then his smug smirk turned to a look of distaste. "Tell me you boy with the black hair, where do you hail from, and what position do your parents have, also give me your name."

"I'm Setsuna F. Seiei, I live in area three were my parents are the vice roys personal aids." The man nodded his head with his closed eyes and took in the knowledge. "I see, now are you a full britannian or is your blood mixed with a three." "I'm a quarter three sir." "Ah, so that explains the darker colored skin I supposed, but at least You're a quarter of a Three and that the Britannian side of you dominant."

Setsuna pulled out the only empty chair at the chess table, the man looked at Setsuna once more and asked a question. "Tell me boy, are you good at all playing chess, or have you never played chess?" "I played it before with a friend of mine." The man nodded his and then turned his attention to the board he took a pawn and moved it up two spaces, Setsuna took hold of the right black Knight,

"Interesting move, not that I haven't seen someone move the Knight first, it's just a rare oddity to see some on move it instead of using his pawns first." "If you must protect a king then you must put your strongest men in front then use the pawns as guard to help hold off the enemies, and who better then the knight how is able to go first."

They both took their turns carefully, analyzing their situation and trying to plan a few moves ahead, but when the last move was Made It was Setsuna who stood victorious with only four pawns gone. "I believe you are in check mate." said setsuna how was looking at the board knowing that his opponent couldn't win.

"Well, it seems that I was bested by a child yet again, well done boy, well done." Setsuna got up from his chair and looked at his opponent, who now stood up and had on a mischievous grin, "Well seeing that you won here is the one thousand dollars for winning and my number for if you want to play against me again, by the way my name is Ramses Leon the third."

Setsuna nodded his head then turned and moved towards Lelouch and Rivalz. "Well, did I pass your test?" asked Setsuna as he and the other two left the mansion towards the bike. "Yes you done well, and suffered minimal damage, so I suppose you are now an official member of the student council."

Rivalz got in between the two and congratulated Setsuna on the match. As soon as the two got back the school day was almost over with only a period left , "Come along Setsuna we are going to meet the madam prez to get you into the student council." Setsuna followed behind Lelouch as Rivalz seemed to have go off some wear.

They walked up to a big building that seems to be housing area, they walked up the steppes and neared the door, Lelouch turned to setsuna with a serious look on his face, "Now Setsuna as we go in I'm hoping that you will not react negatively towards my sister."

"Why would I not like your sister?" Lelouch let out a loud sigh, then turned his attention towards Setsuna, "You see, she is crippled and blinded, every scene she was young." Setsuna nodded his head and motioned towards the door. Lelouch opened the door and there in the opening was a grand hall

Lelouch walked in and Setsuna followed suit, and then entered a large dining room, "Nunnally I'm home." cried out Lelouch, then entered a small girl in a wheelchair being pushed in by a maid came in. "Big brother your home, is there someone else in here?" "Yes Nunnally. I want you to meet Setsuna, he is going to join the student council."

"Really? well that is nice. Hello Setsuna, it's nice to meet you." said Nunnally as she extended her hand. Setsuna looked at it quizzically, but then took her hand into his and shook it. "Hmm, I can't seem to tell what type of person you are, or what your feeling." Setsuna was a bit confused, but he did not show it, and dispelled that feeling within a few milliseconds.

"Oh excuse me words, it's just that I can sense people if I shook their hand, also I can tell whether they are bad or good, as well as recognize someone." Setsuna nodded his head "Well it has been a pleasure meeting you Nunnally, and I hope I get to see you again." Nunnally giggled and smiled then left, with the maid pushing her wheelchair away.

"You have a nice sister Lelouch." said Setsuna as he turned back and faced the raven haired teen. "Yes well, I guess we should be heading out to the main lobby, we are about to have the student council meeting and I don't want us to be late." Setsuna nodded his head as he was lead back to the front of the mansion and there stood some of the students he already met.

Some he didn't know are the redhead, and the girl with the glasses, setsuna took a place at a marble pillar and waited for them to stop this senseless chatting. "Okay everyone let's get back to order, now to start us off I would like Lelouch to help us get things started with. Lelouch." Lelouch stood up from his seat at a table nearby the group and cleared his throat.

"Well first off I would like to formally welcome a new member to the student Council, Setsuna if you would come over to the group." Setsuna walked from the pillar he was standing at and stood there within their circle with Rivalz draping his arm around Setsuna as if he were his friend. "Well nice to see you join our little club Setsuna. " said Milly as she came close to Setsuna smiling a cheshire smile.

Setsuna could see a that Rivalz grip on him lesson so he maneuvered out of the hold. and went to Lelouch's side. "Hi there it's nice to meet you, I'm Shirley." said the Shirley, as she wanted to break the ice and make Setsuna feel welcomed and not some sort of guy in a loony bin. Setsuna nodded his head.

Nina stood back a bit, cautious about getting close to Setsuna, 'He is to darkly colored to be a full blooded Britannian.' thought Nina, she had the gut feeling, of not trusting him, but that feeling in it self, was brought up with her parents raising her up in a prejudiced view of non britannians, and the non full blooded ones which helped develop her xenophobia.

"Well now , shall we get the initiative started?" asked Milly how had on a smile that even Setsuna didn't feel comfortable with. "If I may ask, what is the initiation, Lelouch, hardly explained it to me." said Setsuna lying about Lelouch explaining it, for he didn't want to be too odd in there group.

"Well you see, in order for you to be in here, we need to throw a little celebration, but before that, you need to do a little task, which is steal a football from the schools team and while they are playing no less." Setsuna looked at her quizzically then asked a very concerned question, "Wouldn't that mean that I have to take their ball while they are in the middle of throwing it?" MIlly nodded her head slowly, and looked at the others around him,

"Did you have to do this?" he asked as he looked on to the other members Shirley walked up and with a sheepish smile said. "Well to be frank, you are the first to do this sort of thing." Setsuna face stayed impassive not letting any feeling get through and be show to the others around.

"Fine, I shall do your initiation, just tell me when to start." asked Setsuna, as the other members face vaulted, even Lelouch, all except Milley how had a face splitting grin on her face. "Well, lucky for you, you can still get the ball, now and come back." Setsuna nodded his head and exited through the front door.

Setsuna sprinted with ease and stopped at a field with some of the jocks play with the football, Setsuna scouted the premature to check for an easy snatch and run route. As he was done he ended up next to another football, by the bench, as he was about to grab it, he heard a pop, and looked to see that the players ball was deflated.

Setsuna hid within the bushes and took in a deep breath. He peeked out of the bushes and seen the other guy running towards the other players. Setsuna looked around and only seen some clean white towels, then an idea popped in his head.

Setsuna was crouched low and was waiting for the right moment to strike. He then heard it, "Hike!" Setsuna ran from the bushes and seen the ball soaring for the man closest to him, Setsuna ran with increased speed and got in front of the football player and jumped. He intercepted the ball, and in mid air spinned and landed and took off sprinting.

As he ran he kept hearing the football team and shouting at him to let them see his face. He just kept running and took short cuts through the campus of the school. After he stopped hearing the shouts of the football team, Setsuna took off his make shift mask, and headed towards the student council room.

As Setsuna walked into the room he was attacked by loud noises and colored confetti, also a some cheering. "Well I see you work fast, luckily so do we." said Milley as Setsuna kept his blank look. He took a look around and seen a banner with congratulation and a few bowls of snacks and a cake along with some champagne.

"Well what's the hold up, we have some celebrating to do." cried out Rivalz in a cheery voice. He grabbed a hold of a champagne bottle and then Shirley grabbed the bottles neck trying to get it from Rivals, while scolding him about bringing it to their school, their argument though had a cause and effect.

With there tugging and pulling the bottle was shook furiously the top erupted off and gently hit Setsuna on the heads, along with a stream of the champagne. Everyone was in a state of shock but one look at Setsuna was all they needed to know that their actions didn't change his mood.

But they certainly didn't feel any better, Setsuna huffed a bit and as Rivalz and Shirley were about to say something, Setsuna held up his hand turned his body towards the main door and and was about to exit through it till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and seen it was Lelouch. "Listen, why don't you use the shower upstairs and I dry your clothing and get this little celebration started with."

Setsuna simply nodded his head and followed Lelouch's lead. The others decided to clean up the mess, as Shirley was wiping down her area she said to Rivalz "If you hadn't brought that alcohol in we wouldn't be cleaning his mess and Setsuna wouldn't of been drenched." "My fault?! It was you how kept grabbing the bottle and shook it to much."

The argument last till they sceen Lelouch return with Setsuna on tow. Shirley and Rivalz stood and neared them and as the two of them were about to say something, Setsuna held up his hand and stopped the two and simply replied, "Look I know it was an incident, so don't apologize, just continue on with the celebration."

The two sighed and went towards the cake Lelouch Left Setsuna's side and went towards the cake as well, I no time the others joined with Setsuna next to the pillar he had previously been leaning on. "Well Exia I have done what you have told and I sense that the one you want me to help is closer then I believe." whispered Setsuna as he looked upon the others and continued to stay and look.

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello everyone in this world of fanfic, and this is the next installation of Peace that transcends all, I finished AC3 for the third time and I just beat Halo 4 and man the ending, it totally caught me off guard, but it is still Raven! I am now on the verge of beating Dishonored as well, but enough of me. I just cloned Shadow C. Exia, and those of you who missed it. He had an incident but I cloned him and he is back, so here is Shadow**

**Shadow: Hello, and my new name is Richard Knight. Well I shall start of with recognition of the people that reviewed.**

**exiles soul: The author here is glad for your compliment and that you leave another positive review after you read this story.**

**Izanagi God: Same with you and hope you review with another positive review. **

**Me: Ok that's it for the review recognition, and now to the confession box, I don't own Gundam 00 and Code Geass, I ate some cake without a fork and only used my hands to eat it. I also stayed up watching tosh all night instead of sleeping for my exam test thing. Lastly, I cut my nieces pig tails off because she lit my hair on fire never regretted it.**

**Welp now that's done with and sorry for you out there who believe in god, it is just that I lost my faith a long time ago. Richard finish it off.**

**Richard: well everyone if we did own any of those shows then let us say what happens in anime stays in anime. Like Lelouch's death being a fake and living a nice happy life with five women, and Setsuna would of been with Feldt and had a lot of "Fun" times. **

**As well to tell you guys after heavy consideration, Euphemia shall be the second girl, and now only one or two slots left for Setsuna to have a girl with him. So people get to those reviews. **

**Now on to the telling of the speeches, Release the Jabberwocky on the enemies you fool. Also side note, some things won't be the same as the beginning, for it had been a long time since I watched it and don't feel like doing the exact same things, and just go by memory to type this chapter. The fight scene with Suzaku, that will be different and unfortunately in another chapter.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Gundam talking)**

"_Dimensional rift talking"_

**Demon king rises, Angel Knight awakens **

"Ha, you are losing this game fast old man, and by the way where is your replacement you so desperately called for?" mocked the Britannian noble as he seen the feeble old man shaking in his chair looking for a way to get out of the pinch he was in and sweating profusely.

'Soon enough the mans house, money, and daughter shall be mine. Even if his replacement is an exceptional chess player, he won't be able to save this man.' as the mans smug smile was ever so present on his face, he heard his butler come into the room where he was decimating his opponent.

"Sir, the mans replacement is here to take his place." said the butler. The man smile didn't deteriorate, and said with a boosting voice "Well Jeeves, let them in why don't ya, I want to see this replacement is as good as the man said he is." Jeeves bowed and left to the front door to let the replacement in.

"I hope, the faith you put in this person is well placed if not, then everything you have, I'll own, eleven half breed." said the Britannian as he looked at the door way. Then entered in the room were three boy's in the late teens, being escorted by Jeeves, "Hahaha, seriously, one of these boys, who hardly even grown any chin hair face me! You are foolish old man."

As the man looked upon the three boys he seen one of them stuck out that stuck out the most glaring daggers at the him. He glared into the boys eyes, and he felt a shiver which he suppressed with great effort, he felt his saliva built up and so he gave an audible gulp. He then quickly composed himself back to his winning aura.

"So which one of you 'boys' is the mans replacement?" said the man in a bored tone. Lelouch went out of the group and with a smug smile appearing on his face and with a confident voice said. "I believe I'm going to be your opponent, but seeing how you reacted to my friend here, you'll face him instead, in chess he has proven to be a master, possibly my equal."

Setsuna walked to the now vacant seat, and sat in it, he looked at the board and seen the pieces that were aligned, predicting movements of each piece that it would take. "I'm ready, to begin." he said in an emotionless voice with a cold look in his eyes as he stared at the man across from the table.

"Yo, Lelouch, I now that I'm no chess player like you guys, but doesn't it seem like Setsuna might not win this, I mean look at what he has and the other guy has." Lelouch smirked at his closest friend amused at the claim of that situation on the chessboard would deteriorate Setsuna's chances at winning.

"Rivalz, do you so little faith in Setsuna that you doubt that he would win against a man of that nature in that predicament." Rivalz sighed and didn't talk for the continuation of the chess game. "You go first boy." said the rich Brit, Setsuna took a hold of his knight and moved it in the right position to take out one of two bishops.

**With others**

"Hey Milly do you know where Lelouch, Rivalz, and Setsuna are?" asked Shirley as she sat at the large round table that the student council used when hosting a meeting. "I believe they went to another chess game to win some cash." said Milly as she moved about the room. "Just like Lulu to go off and gamble away his money on chess play. It was bad enough for Rivalz to be drug around, but now he got Setsuna going in it."

"Please Shirley don't give me that act 'Oh I hope my darling Lulu is out there safe and doing well' Face it Shirley, this is the same song you always sing, and every time Lelouch comes back with ten times the money he left with. So stop your worrying and help out with an idea for the celebration." Shirley sighed and then went back to blank paper with only one thing written down Shirley Lamperouge.

**Back to the others**

"I believe that is checkmate, and I won out so now the man won't owe you a dime." said Setsuna as he rose up from his seat and turned to go with the others, leaving behind a shocked, jaw hanging Britannian trying to piece together what just happened. His butler walked up to him and closed his jaw.

"Sir I believe you owe them some money." said Jeeves as he was staring down at his employer, smirking inside without showing it on the outside. The man shook his head, then he threw it back laughing out loud, a huge smile on his face. "Well boy you won, and you know what, I appreciate the match, put er there boy." said the Brit as he extended his hand to Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at the man with an emotionless stare which brought the mans hand back from the extension. "Fine then, the old half Brit, shall be free of all his debt and you money is in the parlor, so go grab it and leave my home so as I can relax and reflect on this match."

Lelouch smiled a curt smile and led the two others out of the home and to the parlor to where they shall collect their money. "Man Setsuna, I'm serious, you got to be like some sort of fortune teller to beat that guy, he looked like he had you beat before you even won?" said Rivalz as he placed his arm around Setsuna's shoulders.

"All it took was careful planning and a bit of intimidation to get him off his zone was all Rivalz Cardemonde." "Comeon Setsuna, why do you always say everyone's last name along with their first." whined Rivalz as he tried to get Setsuna to stop calling him by his full name.

"Stop your whining Rivalz and get your keys out, I already collected our money from the butler." Rivalz let out a sigh of defeat and brought out his keys, as they were about to leave the old half Britannian came up to them, ready to tell his family the good news. He went to Setsuna and shed a few slight tear then hugged him and said thank you.

He departed from the hug and with one last smile to Setsuna the man left the home, leaving the teens a bit confused and yet happy, all except Setsuna who still held his emotionless face after the mans hug and thanks. Rivalz looked at him wondering whether or not Setsuna was a robot.

"Man Setsuna, you got to be made of stone to not feel anything from that old man." said Rivalz as he was still doubting Setsuna's humanity. "I didn't react because I done him the favor of winning his family's life and to not look over their shoulders any longer, it felt nice when he thanked me, but It is a feeling that is passing already." said Setsuna as he gotten on the back Rivalz bike.

As they rode out on the rode Lelouch was reading one of his books as he shifted his eyes towards Setsuna, 'Something is off about him today, I don't know what, but he is hiding something.' he thought, his attention returned to the real world when he heard the honking of the horn of a truck that was rapidly charging towards them.

Rivalz also heard this and moved to the side so to let the truck past them, Setsuna then felt a slight pain from his head and then it instantly vanished. 'So it finally begins, get ready Exia, for I believe that were are about to get into a fight Soon' thought Setsuna as he looked at the truck that was currently passing them.

**(I am already in waiting mode Setsuna, whatever is in that truck, you must make sure whoever opens it, does so and after that you can help them out, but make it discreet till I tell you to reveal your self to the person.) **after that Exia cut their Mental link to make out what is to come next.

As Setsuna re focused he seen that the truck was losing control and began to swerve. Rivalz Stopped the bike and the trio watched as the truck fell into a button alleyway with damage to it. Lelouch took off his helmet and walked towards the guard rails to look down at the mess.

"Man I hope the people down there are okey, some one should go down there and help them." said Rivalz, Lelouch looked to the others that gathered, none were about to make a move, but when he seen Setsuna he knew he would go down there so he looked at Setsuna and said.

"You wanna help me get to the truck and see if anyones safe?" Setsuna looked at him for a brief moment and nodded his head, the two dropped down to a lower level and headed to the latter to bring them to the ground level to look at the truck. Lelouch looked up and said, "Rivalz Just go on without us, me and Setsuna will handle this."

Rivalz sighed and began to push his bike, hoping that the other two would be able to catch up to him. "Man those two are just too noble, why can't they give it a rest and just let someone else play the good guy for once, and us make it back in time to class." he said as he continued on to push his bike down the road.

Lelouch and Setsuna ran towards the falling truck, Lelouch banged on the truck and yelled out to them saying "Hey is anyone alright in there, answer if you are all right." No answer came, Setsuna tapped Lelouch's shoulder and pointed at the side latter to the truck "I guess we have to get in don't we?" said Lelouch with a smile, Setsuna nodded.

The two climbed up with Lelouch going first and Setsuna hanging down on the ladder, Lelouch then tried for another response, Hey I'm up here, I'll try to get you out." the truck suddenly roared to life, the movement was sudden and it jerked Lelouch into the truck, Setsuna being more fit and durable, hung on to the ladder and as it began to pick up speed.

He made it to the top and landed inside and seen Lelouch bang on the door trying to tell the driver that he was back here, Setsuna drug him away and covered his mouth, when he let go Lelouch stayed quiet, knowing that this situation in itself was a bit fishy. They then seen a young girl, their age with red hair with the end picked up wearing an outfit framing her hour glass shape and D-cup sized bust, revealing cream colored slender legs.

She walked to the back speaking to another person. "If you're forgetting, that is why you brought me here." Setsuna looked at lelouch contemplating on something and seen the hatch to open, he took this chance to get to Exia. He jumped on the leg of the machine, and then felt it move with great speed.

As it jumped out he let go and rolled out onto the street and jumped over the side before he was seen by anybody, he dropped to the ground and ran to the hiding spot where he placed Exia. In the meantime Lelouch was looked beside him and seen that Setsuna was gone, and that he missed his chance to escape from truck.

"I guess there wasn't enough time for the both of us to escape, well either way, I'm sure he will try to find me, because I feel he won't try to abandon a comrade in danger. He is the knight that protects a king." Lelouch sat on some crates and got out a phone so he could contact anybody.

"No signal, damit." "Give up your pursuit or we will fire" Lelouch heard the message the Brit said and then said to himself, "Well I guess I'll have to play the role of the helpless Brit and enlist the help of the Britannian army to help guide me to safety, hopefully, Setsuna would turn out alright."

The truck then came to a stop and the side opening up, letting a limited amount of light in from the underground subway system. "Well now's a time as any to check out what they stole." As Lelouch checked the metallic object, a britannian soldier came from the stairs that led up and spoke into his communicator.

"Sir I found the truck in sublevel B4, I'll hold it down while you converge on my location." "Roger that, we are in rout to your position over and out." the Brit soldier looked at the side opening and seen a figure move inside the carrier, that held the poisonous gas. He rushed towards the figure and slammed him to the ground.

"Get off of me, I'm not part of the terrorist!" shouted Lelouch, "Quiet you, I know this container is full of poisonous gas, and you stole it to use it." Lelouch then gained a scowl on his face, and said to the soldiers face, "If this is poisonous gas that was made by Britannia, then why not use it on them, I swear I'll obliterate all of Britannia!" "Lelouch?!" said the soldier.

Lelouch took a moment to look at the soldier, then a smile appeared on his face, "Suzaku is that you?!" he said as he was brought up on to his feet. "You're a britannian soldier?" he said in a puzzled and a slight disappointed voice. "Well, yeah I am, but enough of that, why are you down her,"

Before he could finish his sentence the container he believed was filled with poisonous gas hissed open, Suzaku then rushed to Lelouch and tackled him to the ground, with his filter mask on his friend, to help him survive the gas. When it did finally open, a bright green light filled the room then a green haired girl wearing a straightjacket dropped from the inside and landed unconscious on the floor.

Lelouch and Suzaku both gotten up, and rushed towards her, they then immediately began to work on her bonds. As they did so Lelouch asked a question to get more information on the truth. "Suzaku, do you honestly believe that this girl is poisonous." Suzaku was trying to gather everything himself but told Lelouch what he thought.

"Lelouch, honestly, all they told us is that the container was filled with poisonous gas, that all." as soon he said that a gang of Britannian soldiers came down and called for him. "Mr. Kururugi, get over here now." Suzaku got up and moved to the others. "Sir, can you please tell me what is going on here?"

"Mr. Kururugi, you shouldn't pry into business that doesn't concern you, now take this gun shot that terrorist." Suzaku looked at the gun then turned to Lelouch and smiled saying "Sorry sir, but I can't harm an innocent person.' the Commander frowned at the Eleven that refused his direct order, but then smirked.

"Well then, I guess you deserve to die just like the rest of the scum then, farewell Kururugi." the commander Shot Suzaku in the side and Suzaku then fell to the ground with a thump, and then aimed the gun at Lelouch. "As for you Britannian school boy, this is the End," Before the trigger went off, there was an explosion and with the distraction, Lelouch ran with the girl down the tunnel.

As they ran, a million thing ran through his head all the while, sounds of destruction echoed around him. He stopped when the green haired girl fell to the ground by tripping on a loss tile. "What the hell are you?! This case is all your fault, isn't it? Not only that,but Britannia has even killed Suzaku."

As he said this the green haired girl looked at him with a bored expression, as if not caring about what was happening around her. After regaining some control, Lelouch lead the girl to the other end of the tunnel, he ducked down and so did the girl he turned to her and said "Wait here."

As he crawled up he heard gunfire after the gun finished off its target the Commander walked in. "Report." "We found only elevens here sir." said the soldier as the commander walked up with a concerned face. He then began to question his subordinate, "You are sure of this? That exit comes out here."

The soldier replied "Yes sir, it matches up with the map of the old city." as soon as he was finished saying that a little girl began to cry. The soldier quickly shot her and then silence returned. Lelouch cringed a bit hearing all that, then his heart stopped as his phone rang in his pocket.

The soldiers all stopped and aimed at the building, and the commander turned around. Lelouch turned off the phone quickly. Meanwhile Shirley was trying to get a hold of Lelouch, when the call was dropped she got angered and said "That jerk he hung up on me, I can't believe it!"

Back with Lelouch he was thrown to the back of the warehouse, and C. to get to him, but was stopped by two soldiers holding her hostage. "The commander walked up smiling talking to Lelouch, saying, "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."

Weakly Lelouch replied to the Commander, "You scum." The officer then began to talk again, "Still you did an excellent job for a student, but that is to be expected, You're a Britannian, unfortunately for you my clever little friend, you hold no future." he then rose a gun pointed to Lelouch ready to fire.

C.C. got in front of Lelouch blocking him shouting, "He mustn't die!" the gun went off and it struck at her forehead that revealed a bird like symbole. Lelouch went to her side say out loud in a whisper, "You shot her." the Commander just shrugged it off , saying

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, oh well no matter, nothing could be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all, regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think school boy?"

Lelouch was frozen, with his hand shaking near the fallen girls hand, thinking 'How could this be happening, first Suzaku's killed, and now this girl, now I'm about to die, before I had a chance to do a single thing with my life, it's gone in a heartbeat, Nunnally.' then C.C. hand gripped Lelouch's wrist

Lelouch then found himself in a void with a female voice speaking to him. "_You don't want it to end here do you?" _Lelouch was seeing many images at once, and then questioned with a "What?" _"You appear to have a reason for living." _Lelouch then figuerd out the voice.

'That girl, that's impossible.' C.C. went back to questioning Lelouch, _"If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange with this power, you must agree you will make my one true wish come true. Except this contract, and you accepted the conditions while living in the world of humans, you will live a life like anyother, a different providence a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?"_

As this was all happening, Lelouch heard his fathers voice, "A convergence with the ragnarok connection shall show the myth is beginning once again." Lelouch regathered his thoughts his decision clear, and with confidence backing up his resolve and choice he forever changed the life of not only his but everyones life.

"Yes, I hereby accept, the terms to your contract." Lelouch returned to the real world, were not even a millisecond past. He began to rise up and covered his left eye with his right hand,talking to the Commander, "Say, how should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?"

The commander took this as a sign of the school boy breaking down, "Are you some kind of radical?" He then paused, confused as to why lelouch wasn't scared. "What's wrong, why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy, or have you finally realised the only people that should kill are those that are prepared to be killed."

As he removed his hand from his left eye, the same bird image from the girls forehead was shown in his eye, and the other soldiers were confused a bit threaten to this new predicament. The commander spoke what he and his soldiers were thinking, "What's happening here?"

Lelouch Rose his hand and spoke saying "I Lelouch Vi Britannia command you no, all of you, DIE" and with that command the others found their minds taken over with the implanted command, the commander laughed gleefully saying while he and the rest of the soldiers rose their guns to their necks "Happily your house. FIRE!" Multiple shots were heard as all the soldiers committed suicide.

Lelouch's grin then appeared, in the realization of his new found strength and power. in the meantime Setsuna felt a stabbing pain on the right side of his head. "Exia, I believe it is finally time, Now we began operation Awaken angel." **(Let us be off then Setsuna, and change this world for the better.)**

**Finally finished with this, now my loyal and non loyal fans, I want to say that this story will be receiving more attention from me because of the poll I set up for my other story Tomahawk, as well I wish each and everyone of you, even if you're not part of the states a Happy New Year, I shall go troll Justin Bieber, and probably finish Hitman, game is good if you like stealth based games.**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


End file.
